OS: Hope
by Gwen who
Summary: "2199 C'est le nombre de jour depuis qu'ils sont partis, depuis qu'Il est parti. 2200 C'est le nombre de jour depuis que j'ai commis une chose qui m'a maintenu en vie ces 2199 derniers jours. " Ma vision de ce qu'aurait pu être le début de la saison 5.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Me voici avec un nouvel OS, un nouveau Bellarke. Promis je ferais une fic longue un jour sur ce couple, d'ailleurs une est déjà en préparation même si je ne risque pas de poster tout de suite.**

 **Alors j'étais dans le métro lorsque j'ai eu cette idée et je n'ai mis que deux jours pour l'écrire donc voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et pour vous mettre dans le contexte, j'aurais bien aimé que le début de la saison 5 se fasse ainsi !**

 **Cette fic n'a été relue que par moi et je ne doute pas que des fautes se sont glissées et des tournures de phrases approximatives, faufilées. Alors d'avance, pardon.**

* * *

2199

C'est le nombre de jour depuis qu'ils sont partis, depuis qu'Il est parti.

2200

C'est le nombre de jour depuis que j'ai commis une chose qui m'a maintenu en vie ces 2199 derniers jours.

Depuis Praimfaya, la vie sur Terre est bien différente, tout a été ravagé par la puissante vague de radiation et il m'a fallu plus de cinq mois pour trouver ce petit coin de paradis, la seule vallée encore habitable sur cette planète qui, si elle doit subir un autre choc, mourra complètement et avec toute les formes de vie qu'elle peut abriter.

Je m'étais réfugiée dans le laboratoire de Becca juste avant de finir complètement irradiée, heureusement pour mes amis, ils étaient déjà loin dans la fusée et n'avaient sans doute eu qu'à subir de vague perturbation en quittant l'atmosphère, en tout cas, c'est ce que j'espère puisque je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'eux, ou du Bunker où sont réfugiés tous les autres.

Cette absence d'humanité autour de moi ne m'a jamais posé de problème, non en fait je mens. J'aurais voulu avoir les conseils de ma mère, même si elle est loin d'être parfaite, partager des moments avec Raven pour reconstruire notre amitié, railler Murphy, ouais, même lui me manque, c'est pour dire ! Et pour sûr, il se serait bien foutu de ma gueule durant quelques mois, je l'aurais rembarré en pestant contre lui, mais j'aurais souris de le voir devenir un autre autre homme auprès d'Emori. La jeune Grounder sait, ou savait ( je ne sais pas si je dois utiliser le présent ou le passé, vu les circonstances) canaliser le rebelle, elle l'apaisait.

Celui qui m'a le plus manqué est bien sûr Bellamy, mon meilleur ami et aussi l'homme que j'aime. Après Finn et Lexa, je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer à nouveau. Le premier m'a brisé le cœur et la deuxième, malgré son amour sincère, je ne doute pas de ce point là, s'était tout d'abord servie de moi. Mais avec Bellamy, notre relation a évolué avec le temps, et tout naturellement. Depuis notre arrivée sur cette planète, il est le seul qui a toujours été présent pour moi, c'est ma constante et le voir partir, il n'avait pas le choix, il serait mort autrement, m'a brisé le cœur et m'a aussi permis de mettre un mot pour ce que je ressentais pour lui. Ce que je ressens toujours après six ans de séparation.

Pendant les deux premières semaines après leur départ, j'étais restée enfermée dans le laboratoire, souffrant tellement que je bénissais le ciel d'être seule pour pouvoir hurler lorsque je faisais mes soins. Heureusement que j'avais fait cette maudite transfusion pour accéder à la City of Light, la Cité des Lumières, laisse moi rire !

Sans cette transfusion je serais morte et l'autre personne que j'aime le plus au monde aussi. Je n'aurais plus eu aucune chance de revoir mes amis, ni même encore Bellamy.

C'est à la fin du premier mois que j'ai commencé à moins souffrir et que les cloques qui étaient apparues un peu partout sur mon corps, commençaient à s'estomper. J'étais un peu plus présentable. Mais présentable pour qui ?

Durant mes longues heures d'errance dans les nombreux sous sols qui composaient le laboratoire, j'avais trouvé une vieille radio et avec les restes des recherches de Raven, j'avais essayé de la bidouiller pour contacter l'Ark. Depuis maintenant six ans, j'essayais de les contacter. Les premières semaines, je me disais qu'ils ne recevaient pas mes appels à cause des radiations ou encore des différents niveaux de béton armé et autre qui s'élevaient entre la surface et moi. Mais j'ai pu sortir au cours du deuxième mois.

La première chose que j'ai faite a été de chercher le Rover, faire 300 km dans le désert et à pied pour me rendre jusqu'à Polis, lieu où se trouve ma mère, Octavia et tous les autres été inenvisageable je n'aurais jamais eu assez d'eau et de nourriture pour entreprendre un pareil voyage. Je l'avais trouvé sous le sable et j'avais pu me mettre en route.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, j'ai essayé d'ouvrir le Bunker malgré les décombres. Polis était en ruine et voir cette ville si pleine de vie autrefois, une fourmilière, comme l'appelait Lexa, dans un état aussi lamentable m'avait brisé le cœur.

Je ne suis malheureusement pas parvenue à ouvrir le Bunker, alors j'ai fais le voyage jusqu'à Arkadia, là où la station se trouvait. Je suis parvenue à trouver de vieux gâteaux sec dans une boite en métal totalement hermétique.

Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande comment à l'époque je ne me suis pas rendue compte de mon état. Alors après avoir fouillé pour trouver d'autres provisions et être tombé sur une lettre écrite par Jasper pour Monty, en pensant à eux, mon cœur s'est encore une fois serré. J'espère pour que où que soit le premier, il ait retrouvé Maya et que le deuxième soit heureux avec Harper et qu'il veille bien sur Bellamy et les autres en haut.

J'ai pris le volant et j'ai cherché les 4 % encore viable, j'ai mis du temps. Ce n'est pas facile de se repérer lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'océan ou d'arbre et que tout ce que tu vois est une vaste étendue de sable. Je me suis alors interrogée pour savoir si c'est à cela que ressemblait le désert du Sahara dont M. Pike, en cours sur la vie sur Terre, nous parlait. Pike, un autre qui est aussi mort sur Terre, sa mort est une de celle qui m'a le moins attristée, pourtant je l'appréciais sur l'Ark mais il est celui qui a voulu tué Miller et Kane et c'est aussi celui qui a mit une balle dans la tête de Lincoln. Le Grounder était un homme bon et juste qui nous a aidé a sauvé les 100 enfermés au Mont Weather, il ne méritait d'être abattu de cette façon, il ne méritait pas de mourir tout simplement.

Pendant cette période, cela faisait déjà trois mois et demi que les autres étaient partis et tous jours j'essayais de contacter Raven ou Bellamy mais seul un silence pesant me répondait à chaque fois mais je continuais mes appels, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Mon mal de ventre que j'avais attribué aux radiations avait commencé à se calmer, seul fait étrange, je n'avais plus de menstruation. C'est alors en voyant mon ventre s'arrondir que je compris : j'étais enceinte. Enceinte de Bellamy. Et c'était un véritable miracle que ce petit être qui grandissait en moi, ait pu survivre aux conditions désastreuses du début de ma grossesse. Rien le fait que l'œuf ait pu s'implanter et se diviser pour former un embryon est un miracle.

Dès que j'ai appris, j'ai été encore plus déterminée à trouver cette endroit encore viable pour me poser et élever mon enfant en attendant le retour de mes amis et de Bellamy.

J'avais fini par trouvé alors que mon cinquième mois de grossesse pointait son bout. Je n'avais aucun matériel médical pour suivre le déroulement de ma grossesse mais je sentais que tout allait bien pour la vie que je portais.

Le soulagement qui s'est emparé de moi en découvrant des arbres encore verts, des baies mûres et surtout des animaux était indescriptible. J'étais sauvée car si je ne trouvais pas ce coin de paradis, mes jours étaient comptés à cause d'une pénurie en nourriture car j'avais pu récupéré de l'eau de puits pour ne pas mourir de déshydratation.

Une semaine après mon arrivée, j'explorais les lieux, une vallée entière avait été épargné avec un cours d'eau qui abritait des poissons ! J'étais partie pêchée lorsque je l'ai vu : une petite fille brune, les cheveux hirsutes et je me fis la réflexion qu'elle devait être une nightbood comme moi pour avoir pu survivre.

Elle regardait mon ventre fixement, et l'eau de la rivière avait collé le tissu fin de mon pull contre la peau tendue. Je lui avait fait signe d'approcher, elle avait hésité un long moment avant de finalement venir et poser sa petite main contre mon ventre. C'est à cet instant que je sentis mon enfant bouger pour la première fois, comme si il réagissait à la présence de la fillette. Cette dernière avait enlevé sa main brusquement.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est seulement le bébé qui te dis bonjour, j'avais dis en français. J'espérais qu'elle comprenne ma langue.

-Oh, ça ne fait pas mal ? Avait elle demandé.

-Non, c'est bizarre mais ce n'est pas douloureux. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Madi.

-Tu es une nightbood toi aussi ? J'avais demandé.

Elle s'était renfrognée, craignant probablement que je veuille l'amener loin d'ici.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu sais, à part toi, je n'ai croisé personne depuis que la vague de radiation est arrivée alors n'aies pas peur.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr. Au fait, je suis Clarke.

Depuis ce jour là, j'ai deux filles : Madi qui a toujours été fascinée par ma grossesse et qui m'avait soutenue lors de l'accouchement à seulement six ans. Elle aime Charlotte autant que moi et elle s'en occupe beaucoup.

J'ai appelé ma fille comme ça en souvenir de la fillette de 12 ans à notre arrivée sur Terre, même si elle a tué Wells, je m'étais prise d'affection pour elle, et Bellamy aussi. C'est aussi en pensant à lui que j'ai pris la décision concernant le prénom de notre enfant.

A cinq ans, ma fille a déjà un sacré caractère qu'elle tient à la fois de son père et de moi. Elle possède les mêmes taches de rousseurs et les mêmes boucles brunes que son père mais elle a ma forme de visage et mes yeux. Elle est magnifique et elle m'apporte, avec Madi tellement de joie. Elles sont les raisons qui me poussent à me lever le matin, a survivre encore une journée qui me rapproche un peu plus du retour de mes amis. Pourtant ils devraient déjà être de retour, la Terre est à nouveau viable pour eux depuis un an. Mais toujours aucun signe d'eux. Ça fait maintenant 2199 jours !

Charlotte m'a accompagné à la pêche pendant que Madi s'entraînait sur une cible lorsqu'un bruit de moteur nous parvient. En regardant dans le ciel, je vois une forme qui arrive rapidement et je croise les doigts pour que ce soit enfin eux qui reviennent.

Nous montons dans le Rover avec ma fille pour rejoindre Madi au camp. Elle aussi est curieuse par ce qui est en train de se passer.

Madi et Charlotte mais surtout Madi étant plus vieille, connaît toutes les histoires sur Bellamy, Raven, Murphy, Monty, ma mère, Octavia et les autres. Je ne leur ai rien caché sauf à Charlotte qui est un peu trop jeune et grâce à mon talent pour le dessin et aussi parce que j'ai trouvé des feuilles et des fusains, j'ai pu dessiné chaque personne chère à mon cœur. Elles peuvent donc mettre un visage sur un nom de cette manière.

-C'est eux ? M'interroge le plus âgée des filles en me regardant.

-Je ne sais pas, j'espère, je réponds franchement avant de prendre mon fusils pour mieux voir grâce au zoom de la lunette.

Je distingue un vaisseau, il est plus gros que la fusée qu'il y avait dans le laboratoire de Becca, ce n'est pas eux. Je pousse un soupir de déception avant de me tourner vers Madi.

-Ce n'est pas eux, et puisque je ne sais pas qui sont les gens qui vont débarquer, tu prends Charlotte avec toi dans le Rover avec des provisions et des armes ainsi que la radio, il faut que vous puissiez être autonome.

-Mais et toi maman ? s'inquiète Madi.

Elle s'était mise à m'appeler de cette façon à la naissance de ma fille, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de différence entre elle et le bébé que je tenais alors dans mes bras sans doute.

-Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil puisqu'ils sont en train d'atterrir pas très loin, faites vite !

Charlotte sentant qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave, s'accroche à moi et je me baisse pour lui faire un câlin. Je prends ensuite Madi dans mes bras avant de partir en direction du vaisseau armée de mon fusils ainsi que de deux poignards et d'un pistolet camouflé dans le creux de mes reins. Je ne sais pas où vont mes filles, il ne vaut mieux pas si jamais je suis faite prisonnière et que l'on me torture, je suis forte mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

J'arrive rapidement sur les lieux et je me cache derrière un buisson et j'observe les portes qui commencent à s'ouvrir.

Une femme descend d'abord du vaisseau, elle porte un gilet étrange sur une combinaison marron. Un homme se tient à ses côtés lorsque je les vois descendre à leur tour. Ils sont tous là, regardant autour d'eux comme si ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils sont de retour à la maison après six ans d'exil. Bellamy s'avance vers la femme, elle doit être la chef des personnes qui débarquent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se disent mais tout ce que je vois c'est que mes amis ne sont pas menottés, ils ont l'air de bien se porter, Harper et Monty se tiennent par la main, Emory est près de Murphy qui la couve du regard et Raven se tient près d'un homme que je ne connais pas. Ils sont simplement côte à côte mais ils me semblent tout de même proches. Seule Echo se tient un peu en retrait mais ce n'est pas si étonnant venant de l'ancienne espionne d'Azgeda. En tout cas, il ne me semble pas que mes amis soient des prisonniers

J'observe la petite troupe pendant plusieurs minutes avant de m'avancer à travers la végétation.

-Il faut essayer de contacter le Bunker maintenant que nous sommes de retour, lance Bellamy.

-Raven, Shaw, vous vous en occupez, décide la femme. Quant à nous, nous allons explorer les environs pour déterminer si cette vallée est vraiment habitable.

-Je viens de voir voler des oiseaux donc je pense que oui, intervient Echo .

-Mais il vaut mieux explorer les lieux, vous devez le savoir mieux que quiconque.

-On se calme, intervient Bellamy, calmant ainsi le jeu entre les deux femmes.

Entendre sa voix après six ans est étrange et si familier à la fois. J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau à la maison. Je me sens de nouveau entière.

-Monty, Haper, Murphy et Emory vous essayez de voir si il y a des plantes comestibles, je viens avec vous Dyoza.

-Très bien, allons y dans ce cas.

Je les suis au départ tandis qu'ils prennent sans le savoir, la direction du village, celui dans lequel je vis avec mes filles. Et merde, même en partant plus tôt comme nous l'avons fait, ils vont découvrir une présence humaine comme le poisson qui cuisait sur le feu.

En arrivant au village, cette Dyoza remarque immédiatement que c'était habité.

-Il y a encore des personnes vivantes, le feu est bien entretenu et le poisson est frais.

-Mais ces personnes personnes sont parties rapidement, le vaisseau a dû les effrayer.

-En espérant qu'elles ne tenteront pas de nous tuer, répond alors la femme.

-Ce n'est pas le genre des Grounder, répond Bellamy avec sarcasme. Ce sont peut être ceux qui étaient dans le Bunker ?

-Non, il n'y a pas assez de poisson pour eux tous, si ils sont aussi nombreux que vous nous l'avez dit. De plus, les traces de pas ne correspondent pas avec un nombre aussi important de vie.

-Une autre explication ? Vous semblez déjà tout savoir.

-Est ce que c'est possible que des personnes aient survécu aux radiations ?

-Non, tranche sèchement Bellamy avec le regard sombre.

Il est peut être temps que je me montre, après tout Bellamy et tous mes amis sont avec cette femme, et si Bellamy s'est autrefois rangé du côté des mauvais, il a mûri et cette malheureuse expérience l'a changé. Je ne risque probablement rien en m'exposant devant eux, et puis mes filles ne vont pas pouvoir vivre cachées durant toute leur vie. Je sors de derrière les buisson, maintenant mon fusils en bandoulière pour l'avoir à porter de main, sans pour autant être menaçante.

-Je peux vous aider ? Je demande en faisant attention à faire craquer une branche en marchant.

Les deux se retournent vivement vers moi, la femme pointant une arme de poing dans ma direction et Bellamy me dévisageant longuement. Il a du mal à croire à ce qu'il voit, je le sens. Et pourtant de l'espoir se fait entendre lorsqu'il murmure :

-Clarke.

-Bellamy, je réponds sur le même ton, ignorant tout autour, ressentant seulement la joie de le revoir. Je ne me contrôle pas et je fonce dans ses bras pour l'enlacer et sentir son parfum, le même qu'il y a six ans et pourtant il est différent et je comprends pourquoi : il ne sent plus le bois et la pluie.

-Hum, fait la femme à nos côtés. Je ne veux pas interrompre ces émouvantes retrouvailles, mais qui êtes vous ?

Je m'écarte légèrement de Bellamy mais le brun maintient un bras autour de ma taille comme si il avait peur de me perdre à nouveau et je me sens étrangement rassurée dans cet élan de possessivité et de protection.

-Heu oui, j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude depuis le temps. Je suis Clarke.

-J'avais compris, non qui êtes vous ? Redemande la jeune femme.

Je lance un regard un Bellamy pour savoir si je peux faire confiance à cette femme. J'ai foi en ses décisions mais je vais tout de même me méfier d'elle pour l'instant.

-Clarke. Et j'ai survécu au Praimfaya. Je suis surtout celle qui vit dans ce village, je réponds.

-Vous vivez seule ?

-Qui êtes vous ? Je demande à mon tour.

-Comment tu as survécu ? Demande Bellamy.

-C'est la transfusion d'Ontari, et je me suis réfugiée à temps dans le labo. Mais qui sont ces gens ? Bellamy dis moi pourquoi vous n'êtes pas redescendu avec la navette.

-Nous avons eu quelques petits problèmes, d'où notre retard mais ce vaisseau a croisé le chemin de l'Ark et nous avons réussi à les joindre. Je ne te cache pas que l'entente à été difficile au départ mais tu peux faire confiance à Dyoza. Ils veulent vivre en paix et à présent partager la vallée avec nous.

-Hum, je réponds.

-Et les autres, ceux du Bunker.

-Ils sont encore en bas, je n'ai pas réussi à ouvrir la porte, je confis à Bellamy dont le visage se décompose un peu sa sœur est dedans. Je n'ai pas non plus réussi à les contacter par radio.

-Nous avons du matériel, intervient Dyoza, nous pourrons vous aider à les sortir de la, comme l'a dit Bellamy, nous sommes venus en paix.

-Tu es donc toute seule ? Demande l'homme que j'aime.

Alors que je m'apprête à répondre, le grésillement d'une radio se fait entendre.

-Bellamy, c'est Monty, nous avons trouvé des traces de roues près d'une grotte, nous allons jeté un coup d'œil.

Je m'empare de la radio pour répondre rapidement. Si Madi voit autant d'inconnus débarqués, elle est capable de tirer sur mes amis car son instinct sera de protéger Charlotte et il est fort probable qu'elle ne reconnaisse pas ceux que je considère comme ma deuxième famille en raison de l'obscurité ou du contre jour.

-Non ! Monty, dis moi simplement où vous êtes, je vous rejoins !

-Clarke ? s'étonne le jeune homme.

-C'est bien moi, mais que personne n'entre dans cette grotte sans moi, c'est compris ? Je demande.

-Toujours à faire ta princesse ? Raille une voix que je reconnais comme celle de Murphy.

-T'as pas changé non plus, mais si tu tiens à ta vie, tu ferais mieux de faire ce que je dis.

-Ouais, ouais. Nous sommes un peu plus au nord d'un ruisseau, tu vois où c'est ? Demande Monty. Murphy a dû lui repasser la radio.

-Oui, nous arrivons.

Madi n'est pas partie très loin cependant cette grotte est assez grande pour abriter le Rover et est donc une bonne cachette.

Il ne nous faut pas très longtemps pour rejoindre les autres, et après avoir fait un câlin, ouais, même Murphy m'en a fait un, je rentre dans la grotte.

-Cha, Ma ? Je demande en utilisant les diminutifs de mes filles.

-MaCla ? Demande Madi à son tour.

Ces codes sont un moyen de se reconnaître sans dévoiler nos noms et le lien qui nous uni, Madi sait donc qu'il y a des gens avec moi, heureusement qu'ils m'ont bien écouté alors !

-C'est moi. Vous pouvez sortir toutes les deux, j'ai des gens à vous présenter.

Je vois Madi sortir de l'ombre en tenant la main de Charlotte qui se précipite dans mes bras.

-Oh maman, chuchote ma fille, je t'aime et j'ai eu peur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime chérie, je vous aime toutes les deux.

-Maman, qui sont ces gens.

-Venez, je dis en prenant la main de Madi dans ma main droite et celle de Charlotte dans ma main gauche.

Je remarque le regard surpris de mes amis en me voyant revenir avec une adolescente et une fillette. Attendez un peu et ils vont être choquer !

-Charlotte, Madi, je vous présente Monty, Harper, Emory, Murphy, Dyoza et Bellamy, j'appuie bien sur le dernier prénom et Madi se tourne vers moi avec un sourire incrédule.

-C'est vrai ? Alors ils sont revenus ! Mais il ne manque pas une personne ?

-Deux en fait, je réponds. Dyoza est une inconnue mais Raven est au vaisseau tout comme Echo.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demande Emory.

-Je vous ai espionné à votre descente, je réponds simplement.

-Et qui sont ces filles ? Demande Murphy. On peut compter sur lui pour mettre les pieds dans le plat en tout cas.

-Voici Madi et Charlotte.

-Elles ont aussi survécu au Praimfaya ? Demande Harper.

-Mais Charlotte ne devait être qu'un bébé, fait remarquer Bellamy.

-Heu, c'est un peu plus compliqué, je rétorque en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

-Comment ça ?

-Charlotte est née presque 9 mois après, je réponds en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu veux dire que sa mère a survécu aux vagues de radiation, comment est ce possible ? Et où est-elle à présent ?

Bon, décidément, il n'a pas encore compris ce que j'ai voulu lui dire. J'ai connu un Bellamy plus perspicace.

-Nous pourrions peut-être en parler en privé ? Je le questionne en faisant référence à la présence de nos amis et de Dyoza en qui je ne fais toujours pas confiance.

-Pourquoi ça ? Ils, dit Bellamy en désignant nos amis, ils sont devenus ma famille après six ans dans l'espace. Tout ce que tu veux me dire, tu peux le faire devant eux.

-Tu l'auras voulu dans ce cas, tu ne viendras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu, je le menace. Charlotte est ma fille, biologique avant que tu ne poses la question.

Un long silence suit ma déclaration, c'est Madi qui le rompt.

-Maman, je rentre au village avec Charlotte.

-Non, vous restez ici toutes les deux avec moi, j'ordonne à mes filles. Nous ne savons si il y a d'autres personnes du vaisseau qui se promènent mais puisqu'elles ne vous connaissent pas, on va rester avec Bellamy et les autres.

-Okay maman.

-Tu as une fille ? Demande Murphy en rigolant.

-Deux, je réponds, Madi est autant ma fille que Charlotte.

-Ouais, non mais genre t'as eu des relations sexuelles, toi la petite fille coincée ? C'est dément !

-Murphy tu sais ce qui serait dément ? Je l'interroge. Que tu fermes ta gueule !

-Oh ça va, ne te vexes pas !

-Je ne suis pas vexée, je rétorque. Seulement je doute que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de ça.

-Tu… tu as une fille ? Bégaie Bellamy.

-Oui.

-Comment ?

-A ton avis ?

-Oh. Oh.

-Oui.

-Je ne comprends rien, intervient Emory en nous regardant tour à tour.

-Je ne pense pas que nous sommes censé comprendre quelque chose, rétorque Monty.

-On va vous laisser, annonce Dyoza, il faut que nous retrouvions les autres au vaisseau et que vous ayez une discussion visiblement. Madi et Charlotte peuvent venir avec nous.

-Non ! Mes filles n'iront nul part sans moi, je rétorque vivement.

-Clarke, elles ne risquent rien, me dit Monty.

-Je ne connais pas ces gens et je leur fais pas encore confiance, même si vous vous le faites.

-Mais elles seront avec nous.

-J'ai dit non, six ans c'est long et il peut s'être passé beaucoup de chose. Mes filles restent avec moi.

-Clarke, intervient Bellamy.

-J'ai dit non ! Je m'emporte.

-Très bien, capitule Dyoza avant de partir avec les autres. Je me tourne vers Charlotte et Madi qui sont surprises de me voir hausser la voix.

-Retournez au Rover, je vous rejoins après.

-Hum, fait Madi.

Je les regarde s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la grotte avant de me retourner vers Bellamy. Il a changé en six ans et en même c'est toujours le même. Ses cheveux sont toujours bouclés et indisciplinés, son visage est sombre, la lueur de malice qui apparaissait parfois dans ses yeux semble avoir disparu. Il est toujours aussi musclé, il devait sans doute s'entraîner au combat avec les autres. Mais le plus gênant et perturbant est cette petite barbe qui lui mange la moitié du visage, j'aime pas. Lui qui était toujours rasé de près, ressemble à un homme plus dur avec cette barbe et ça ne me plaît pas.

Lui aussi profite du silence pour m'observer et m'analyser, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien voir. Des vêtements usés ? Des cheveux plus courts ? Les kilos en trop de ma grossesse ? Mon instinct maternel qui me pousse à être méfiante même avec mes amis ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Tu as une fille donc ? Demande Bellamy, brisant ainsi le silence.

-Oui, je réponds alors que je sens mes yeux s'illuminaient à la mention de mes deux petites guerrières.

-Et aussi une fille adoptive.

-Où tu veux en venir ?

-C'est juste étrange de revenir et te voir être mère, c'est juste étrange mais très plaisant de te voir tout court. Pendant six ans j'ai cru que tu étais morte par ma faute et… et te voir, c'est… explique Bellamy très ému et les larmes aux yeux.

-Je sais. Tu sais pendant tout ce temps, j'ai espéré tous les jours que je vous reverrai, que je te reverrai et maintenant que c'est le cas, ça me semble… irréel.

-Comment ?

-Pour Charlotte ? Je demande alors qu'il hoche la tête. Tu te souviens qu'on a couché ensemble avant tout ça ?

-Oui, je… comment veux tu que j'oublie cet instant.

-Et bien elle vient de là. Comment elle a pu survivre aux radiations et comment elle a pu survivre en moi est un véritable mystère. Je la surveille tous les jours au cas où des malformations apparaîtraient mais elle est en bonne santé et c'est une fillette avec son caractère, je souris.

-C'est… Tu l'as appelé Charlotte ?

-Je… C'est sans doute idiot mais elle ne pouvait pas connaître son père alors, j'ai tout fait pour vous rapprocher. Tu aimais Charlotte, celle des 100 autant que moi et je me suis dit que c'était un bon moyen de…

-Je comprends. Alors elle ne me connaît pas ? Demande Bellamy tristement.

-C'est pas tout à fait vrai, Madi et elle connaissent votre histoire, à tous et Charlotte sait que c'est grâce à toi qu'elle est vivante.

-Elles doivent m'en vouloir de t'avoir laisser pour morte, en tout cas je m'en veux encore plus maintenant.

-Arrête Bellamy, vous n'auriez pas survécu au Praimfaya et tu ne m'as pas laissé, tu as pris la bonne décision et c'était MON choix.

-Tu aurais pu mourir, j'ai cru que tu étais morte. Et j'ai loupé les premières années de ma fille. Est ce qu'elle sait que je suis son père ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, je réponds en baissant les yeux. Elle sait ce que tu représentes pour moi, elle l'a compris malgré son jeune âge.

-Mais elle ne sait pas que je suis son père ? Me coupe le jeune homme.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu sentes piégé avec une enfant lorsque tu reviendrais. Tu as dû t'occuper d'Octavia lorsque tu étais enfant, je ne voulais pas que tu sentes obligé de quoique ce soit.

-Mais c'est ridicule Clarke ! Je me sens pas piégé ! Je veux prendre soin d'elle, mais aussi de Madi, elle est autant ta fille que Charlotte.

-Si tu le veux vraiment, pas de problèmes, je réponds en sentant les larmes monter.

-Clarke qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, rien. Je suis simplement contente de vous revoir, c'est tout.

-Tu mens, tu as toujours été une mauvaise menteuse.

-Ça va. On devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres, tu ne crois pas ?

-Si, Raven sera contente de te revoir.

Je rentre dans la grotte et je toque contre la vitre du Rover. Madi sort de la place du conducteur pour me la laisser et je m'installe au volant. Les filles sont derrières et Bellamy prend la place du passager. Nous roulons pendant moins de cinq minutes avant d'arriver près du vaisseau qui est vraiment grand.

Bellamy descend le premier et nous le suivons, Madi se tient à mes côtés alors que je tiens la main de Charlotte. Je sais que la plus vieille de mes filles sera capable de se défendre en cas de besoin.

Nous avançons à travers les couloirs du vaisseau avant d'arriver dans une salle plus grande, la salle de pilotage sans aucun doute. Tous mes anciens amis sont réunis dans cette salle, Raven est près de l'homme que j'ai aperçu plus tôt à la descente, il doit être Shaw. Tous les deux pianotent rapidement sur des écrans, Monty les aidant parfois et ils sont dans un état de concentration extrême, ils ne remarquent même pas notre arrivée, ce n'est que lorsque Shaw s'écrit :

-Je crois que j'ai quelque chose !

Raven se tourne vers lui, le visage éclairé et elle me remarque enfin.

-C'est vrai ? C'est pas une blague ? Demande la mécanicienne à Bellamy avant de me prendre dans ses bras, je suis contente de la retrouver aussi.

-Alors ? Demande Dyoza.

-Une personne a essayé de contacter la station de l'Ark tous les jours pendant ces six dernières années, mais le signal était brouillé par notre vaisseau.

-Ça signifie qu'une personne dans le Bunker a tenté de nous contacter ? Demande Bellamy avec espoir. Malheureusement, je sais qu'il va être déçu car ce n'est bien sûr pas Octavia qui a passé ces appels.

-Attends, je crois que je peux lire certain d'entre eux : Oui, voilà, s'exclame le fameux Shaw après quelques manipulations.

« Je viens de trouver cette radio après avoir errer dans le laboratoire depuis que je peux à nouveau tenir sur mes jambes. Si Bellamy tu m'entends, je t'interdis de te sentir coupable, d'accord, c'était ma décision, et donc ma responsabilité. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici, pas immédiatement en tout cas. Ma peau est encore couverte de cloque et en plus de ça, j'ai mal au ventre mais sinon je suis en vie et ça fait presque un mois que vous êtes tous partis... »

Ma voix résonne dans le vaisseau et tout le monde tourne sa tête vers moi, me regardant surpris .

-Il y en a d'autre plus récent, vous voulez les écoutez ? Demande l'homme sans avoir conscience que je suis dans la même pièce que lui. Il n'a aucune idée de qui je peux être après tout. Il n'attend pas la réponse des autres pour lancer le message suivant.

« J'ai retrouvé le Rover et j'ai roulé jusqu'à Polis. Ce n'est plus qu'une ruine maintenant, ça me rend si triste. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir le Bunker ou de les contacter mais rien à faire, il reste hermétique à mes tentatives d'intrusion. Vous me manquez tous, même Murphy si je ne suis pas désespérée ! Bon, je me reprends, Bellamy j'aurais bien besoin de toi pour me rassurer et me prendre dans tes bras, ouais, je ne l'ai jamais dit mais en plus d'avoir besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de tes étreintes réconfortantes. Sinon, je suis retournée aussi à Arkadia, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour toi Monty, lorsque vous reviendrez il faudra que tu me rappelles de te le donner »

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demande mon ami en entendant mes dernières paroles.

-Une lettre de Jasper, elle est à l'abri au village, je te la donnerai ne t'en fait pas, je lui souris.

« Salut, c'est encore moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi personne ne me répond mais je continue, j'ai espoir que vous m'entendrez un jour. J'ai trouvé une vallée habitable hier, juste après mon appel radio. Quel soulagement. Ma grossesse se passe bien et je grossis. Je suis grosse. C'est futile et si c'est Murphy qui entend ce que je dis, il va se foutre de ma gueule mais je m'en fou. Je me suis installée dans une maison et j'ai à nouveau dormi avec un toi au dessus de la tête. Je pense à vous, à votre retour et je pense que nous serons bien là tous ensemble. »

« Aujourd'hui, Clarke ne peut pas passer d'appel, elle m'a demandé de le faire à sa place. Je suis Madi et je vis avec Clarke. Je ne sais pas si vous l'entendez mais elle hurle, je crois qu'elle a mal et elle est toute rouge. Le bébé sera bientôt là. Ah et elle n'arrête pas de t'appeler Bellamy et aussi sa mère, mais elle voudrait que tu sois là... »

-Quel bébé ? Demande tout à coup Raven et Echo qui ne sont pas encore au courant puisqu'elles n'étaient pas près de la grotte. Et qui est Madi ?

-Madi et Charlotte sont mes filles, je réexplique. Mais Charlotte l'est biologiquement parlant.

-Attends, tu as une fille ?

-Deux en fait.

-Comment ?

-Longue histoire.

-Tu as essayé de nous appeler pendant 6 ans ? s'étonne Bellamy.

-Oui, tous les messages sont de moi et puis au bout d'un moment puisque je n'avais pas de réponse, j'ai commencé à dire n'importe quoi. Certains racontent les premiers pas de Charlotte, d'autre sont l'évolution des aptitudes de Madi pour les sciences. C'était une sorte de journal, alors je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde entende. Mais toi Bellamy, tu as le droit.

-Attendez, le dernier date de ce matin.

« 2199 jours que vous êtes partis et où êtes vous ? Vous auriez pu revenir depuis un an déjà ! Je commence à perdre espoir alors je vais dire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide si jamais quiconque entend ces messages, ils ne vous sont pas adressés. Pff, même le dire à une radio c'est dur. Bellamy, tu as sûrement succombé au charme de Raven ou d'Echo, les autres sont en couple et je prie pour qu'ils le soient toujours. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir même si je crève de jalousie parce que je suis amoureuse de toi. Mais bon, vous devez être heureux dans l'espace et j'ai quand même Madi et Charlotte avec moi… Je… Il faut que je vous laisse »

Le rouge me monte au rouge et malgré mon envie de fuir, je garde la tête haute en serrant la main de Charlotte un peu plus fort.

Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger que Bellamy me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse sur les lèvres avant de murmurer :

-Je t'aime aussi Clarke. Et J'aime nos filles.

-Et bien, il s'est enfin bougé les fesses, c'est pas trop tôt s'exclame Murphy derrière nous.

Je ne peux pas vraiment lui donner tord mais avant, ce n'était pas le bon moment et maintenant. Maintenant il est de retour, il va bientôt retrouver sa sœur et je croise les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait plus de catastrophe. Pour la première depuis bien longtemps – depuis toujours- je suis pleinement heureuse.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette petite fic vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Gwen who.**

 **8/10/2018**


End file.
